You were there for me
by Cocoa Mocha
Summary: [Tyka] They shunned me. Rei,Max, Hilary and Kenny. But you were there for, by me and with me. You didn't push me away,not like they did.And I thank you. 2nd chp : I would always love you
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own a thing

**Warning: **Erm abit confusing?

----------------------------

Kai's Pov

There you are again. You're smiling and laughing with them.

And I was here feeling abit..left out..

But you turned to me and you smiled at me.

You didn't forget me. You never did.

Even when I left you during our first World Championship. You tried to get me back. You even cried for me. That's what they said, anyway.

I thought it was just because I may one of the strongest in your team but..

Even when I was a bastard and even challenged the whole team for a fight. You wanted me back while Rei, Max and Kenny seemed to shun me until you told them that you cared.

On the breaking ice, I thought you would leave me there. But you didn't, you took hold of my hand, first before anyone had. And it had made me. Well let's say..happy.

We had to work in pairs for the other championship remember? And you chose me. Maybe I was the last resort. But you remembered me. And even waited for me. It had made me feel like I was somebody worth living for.

They shunned me away. Rei, Max, Kenny and even that girl, Hilary hated me. But you stayed by me. You never left me. You were there all the way and..

Takao was blinking at me in confusion. He was cuter that way. He went up to me and gave me a small peck on the lip.

"You okay, Kai?"

And you love me.

------------------------------------


	2. I would always love you

**Author's notes**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. The end**

**Warning: Fluff and cheesy line woohoo. Very Very Very short. Too short btw. You've been warned.**

**--------------------------**

Kai's Pov

I heard it. Over and over again. Why? Why does everybody taunt me? Make me suffer? They say horrible things.

I don't deserve him. I should never have been with him. I should just let him have someone better. Someone else who could love him more than I ever could. Treat him better just like he deserves.

Why can't I be the one? The one to love him, hold him and be with him. It seems so unfair that I can't show him even some of my emotions.

I heard it again. They're starting again.

_I don't think, Kai should just keep on holding on to Takao._

_But Takao loves him, he just won't leave Kai just like that._

_Well it'll be better if he did. You know what? The other night? I heard him cry._

_Yeah, I did too and he didn't tell me why._

I walked into the rain cursing myself for making you cry. I love you so much. But how the hell can I tell you?It isn't easy for me.

And you know it. You sticked by me. You gave me something that you knew I could never give back. Never return.

Of all people why stick onto me? Why don't you just find someone that can give you what you deserve.

Why me? As I went dead to the world. I heard you screaming.

------------------------------

Normal Pov

Kai opened his magenta eyes to a bright light. He felt someone's head on the side of the bed. It was Takao sleeping next to him. He held out his hand and let his hand ruffle Takao's hand. He traced Takao's cheek only to feel it wet.

"Why Kai?" Takao was still unconscious.

"Why hurt yourself like..this..." Another tear fell from Takao's closed eyes.

Takao breathed slowly.

"Why hurt...me.." Kai eyes widened. He was scared to say the least.

"I don't..know.." Kai's eyes went blank.

_Why do I hurt you? Why do I keep doing this? What's wrong with me?_

The bed then moved. Takao slowly rise. He gave a smile to Kai.

"You're awake." Kai shifted and tried to get out of the bed.

"Don't go Kai." Takao held his arm.

Kai looked down into Takao's sapphire depths.

His eyes trailed down to Takao lips.

"Don't leave me." No words came out but he knew he read it right.

"I should go.." Takao shook his head and gave a weak smile.

"Where would you go?" Kai stopped trying get Takao's hand off of him. His whole body went stiff.

"I don't know." Takao came up behind Kai and hugged him.

"Then stay."

"Maybe.." Would you always love me? Or would you leave me?

"I love you, Kai."

Kai turned around and held Takao's waist burying his face into Takao's shoulder.

"I love you too."

-------------------------

I know abit confusing. If any enqueries pls feel free to email. Replies not guaranteed.


End file.
